


Sparks Don't Care

by ChrysCare



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Praxian enters the youth sector of another city-state he must learn that his "disability" is only in his processor. His spark has other plans. The spark has its own will and plans.</p><p>But is there a dark secret to all of this? Are they just sparklings playing war at the youth sector or is it some kind of program controlling them? Is this time of peace too good to be true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

“Barricade, but I don’t want to play gladiators,” the silver bulky sparkling whines and stomps his pede.

“I never win,” the black and purple sparkling crosses his arms. 

“Why can’t we join the others to play war?”

“I can’t run around like the others. My doorwings get in the way.”

“You just don’t want to have fun,” the silver sparkling says and walks to the door.

“Megatron wait!” Barricade runs toward the mech but stumbles and falls. Megatron turns around and walks over to the doorwinged mech. He holds out his servo. “You came back for me.”

“I’ll always come back for you,” Megatron smiles and pulls Barricade to his pedes.

“Thanks, no one has ever done that,” Barricade looks up to Megatron’s red optics.

“You have pretty gold optics,” Megatron smiles.

“Nap time sparklings!” the caretaker at the youth sector announces. Megatron helps his smaller friend get his cot and sets theirs together. Megatron faces Barricade and offers his servo. Barricade slides his servo in Megatron’s and both sparklings fall into recharge holding servos.


	2. Learning to Share

Barricade onlines when his doorwings pick up someone approaching him.

“Hiya,” the mech says when Barricade glances over his shoulder. The purple visor brightens. “Do you wanna play?”

Barricade looks at the cot in front of him. It was empty.

“Megs is outside playing,” the sparkling says.

“His name is Megatron,” Barricade frowns.

“Okay, well Megatron is outside playing,” the mech holds out his servo. Barricade stares at it and stands without taking it. “Come on.”

Barricade steps outside and the visored mech takes off running. He looks around, all the sparklings run around on the playground. Barricade sits on the steps leading down to the playground. Watching the others play, Barricade sighs and leans against the railing. He spots Megatron playing with a thin red and blue mech.

It wasn’t fair, he was the only one at this youth sector who had doorwings. All the other sparklings could run around and jump and climb.

Barricade frowns when he sees Megatron laugh with the red and blue sparkling. 

Megatron was his best friend. No one else could have him.


	3. Do you want to play?

Barricade sits on the stairs playing with a flylight, the small metal spherical bug glows every time Barricade scoots it over the stair.

A shadow falls over him and he glances up to see Megatron. The red and blue mech stands beside him.

“Do you want to play?” Megatron asks, the red and blue sparkling’s optics brighten when Barricade’s doorwings perk up.

“I don’t want to run,” Barricade frowns. “I can’t climb very well. I can’t jump and I can’t play any rough games because my doorwings will get damaged.”

“That’s okay,” the blue and red mech says. “You won’t have to run around.”

“I need a planner on my team,” Megatron says.

“Planner of what?” Barricade asks.

“We’re playing war,” the red and blue mech smiles. “My team’s called the Autobots.”

“Mine’s Decepticons,” Megatron holds out his servo. Barricade places his servo in Megatron’s. “Welcome to the Decepticons.”

“Let’s go meet everyone,” the other sparkling says. “I’m Orion, by the way.”

Megatron leads Barricade over to the group of mechs. Orion introduces his team first.

“This is my second in command and planner, Shockwave,” Orion Pax motions to the purple mech who waves shyly, his gold visor glows brightly.


	4. Calling

Barricade watches as the other sparklings run around the playground. His view on the jungle gym allowed him to see the whole playground. 

“Deadlock, counter Skyfire!” Barricade yells and the large dark colored sparkling tackles the large white and red sparkling. “Bulkhead, Astrotrain behind you!”

The large green sparkling turns around and grabs the purple sparkling. They both tumble to the ground.

“Megatron! Behind you!” Barricade yells. Megatron turns around as Orion Pax tackles him. Barricade’s doorwings quiver when Megatron slams into the ground.

“I win this orn, Megatron,” Orion Pax says and pulls Megatron to his pedes. Barricade huffs when Orion Pax hugs the silver sparkling. “Barricade sure knows how to organize mechs.”

Barricade sees Megatron look at him and smile at Orion Pax. He frowns and starts to descend from the jungle gym on his own. He slips and frantically grabs for the handle bars. The landing doesn’t send his sensor net in pain and he onlines his optics to see Megatron smiling down. Barricade smiles up at him.

“You were amazing today,” Megatron says and Barricade’s smile grows.


	5. First Kiss

Barricade sits at the table drinking his Energon as Megatron colors on a data-pad. He looks up at Megatron as he takes a sip.

“Why are you staring at me?” Megatron looks up from his data-pad.

“I like you,” Barricade smiles.

“I like you too but I don’t always stare at you,” Megatron frowns.

“Oh,” Barricade frowns. “Do you not like me staring?”

“Barricade, your Sire is here,” the Caretaker says. Barricade frowns and gathers his data-pads and thermal blanket. 

“Why are you leaving early?” Megatron asks.

“My Sire moves around a lot,” Barricade sighs. “We might be moving.”

“Wait,” Megatron runs up to Barricade and holds out the data-pad. “I know it’s not much but . . . if you do leave, you can remember me.”

“Thanks,” Barricade says and hugs Megatron. He presses a quick kiss to Megatron’s cheek before turning and walking out the door. Megatron touches his cheek while looking at the door.

“Why are you standing here?” Orion Pax asks. “Caretaker called play time. Where’s Barricade?”

“He had to leave,” Megatron says. “I don’t feel like playing.”

“I can give you Ironhide if you need a planner,” Orion Pax says, Megatron shakes his helm.


	6. But Sire

Barricade stands at the door of their rundown apartment, waiting for his Sire to come and take him to the youth sector.

“We will not be going to the sector this orn, Barricade,” the gray and red mech says.

“But Sire, I want to,” Barricade looks up.

“Flatline, Barricade is safer there than with us,” the gray and red femme states.

“They also know he’s been going there,” Flatline says. “We cannot allow them to get him.”

“Sire, you’re scaring me,” Barricade trembles. 

“I’m sorry, sweetspark,” Flatline kneels in front of Barricade. “There are a lot of mean mechs who want to take you away from us.”

“Megatron won’t let them hurt me,” Barricade smiles.

“Megatron?” Flamewar asks.

“My friend at the youth sector.”

“Who else is there?” Flatline asks.

“Well, there’s the Autobots, Orion Pax leads them. Shockwave’s their second, uhm . . . Ironhide and Jazz, Blaster and Skyfire, Ultra Magnus and Ratchet, Blackout and uh . . . .Astrotrain. And then there’s the Decepcons . . . uhm, Deceptons . . . no, that’s not it.”

“Decepticon,” Flamewar supplies.

“Yeah, Megatron leads them. I’m their second. There’s Soundwave and Deadlock, Sandstorm and Octane, Bulkhead and Breakdown and Skyquake and Dreadwing. That’s all.”

“There’s no Starscream or Thundercracker?” Flatline asks. Barricade shakes his helm.

“What about Skywarp?” Flamewar asks.

“No,” Barricade frowns.

“What about Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Bluestreak? Wheeljack, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker? Hound, Mirage, Inferno and Red Alert?”

“I don’t know them,” Barricade frowns. “Are they new sparklings coming?”

“No.”

“Oh. Can I go?”

“Barricade, if any mech tries to get you to go with them, you run away,” Flatline says, Barricade nods. “Stay with your caretakers.”

“I will,” Barricade smiles. “Does this mean I can go?”

“Yes, but this orn will be your last visit there.”

“Oh, where will we be moving?”

“Somewhere in Polyhex.”

“Ready to go?” Flamewar asks and holds out her servo.

“Yes, Carrier,” Barricade slides his servo into Flamewar’s servo. “I want you to meet Megatron. He’s really nice.”

“I bet he is sweetspark,” Flamewar smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Bunny: I lost the bunny, it's some where. 
> 
> Someone asked for more Megatron/Prowl
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers
> 
> This will be updated every Friday or Saturday, US time.


End file.
